Zettai Karen Children
by kyubi2008
Summary: After departing from the angel brigade the now 10 year old girl called Shadow yet again slipped though an universe wormhole and clashed land into the Zettai Karen Children universe. How will the The Children reacted? Will Shadow join the Children? or will he become an enemy to B.A.B.E.L?
1. Absolute Lovely! Their Name is The Child

A/N: Warning- this Chapter and future chapters may contain Yuri senses

Absolute Lovely! Their Name is The Children

A dozen B.A.B.E.L soldiers had just finished investigate the death of a level 5 Esper who was found brutally murdered but as they began to board a B.A.B.E.L Transporter ship bound for the B.A.B.E.L HQ a universal worm hole open up in the sky.

Immediately after the universal worm hole open up the B.E.B.E.L forces were shocked as the fire dragon of Darkness flew down with Shadow now 10 year old girl riding on it back with her appearance consisting of a light-coloured mantle, held closed on the front by a ring, over a strapless, dark dress, with a revealing neckline that exposes her gigantic amount of ample cleavage and a series of light-coloured squares adorning its lower part, which had a light belt circling it around Shadow's waist and dark boots. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located on her right hand shoulder; under these clothes she had her duel green and yellow lightsabers.

"We must quickly report this back to B.E.B.E.L HQ." Captain said

"Understood Captain we get right on it." Solider 1 replied

Meanwhile at the Tokyo substation a B.E.B.E.L transporter landed down as three Level 7 ten-year-old espers Kaoru, Aoi and Shiho also known as The Children de board the B.E.B.E.L transporter assisted by Kōichi Minamoto. Minamoto then saw the dangerous esper criminals running inside of the west Tokyo substation.

"It seems that he had already entered the west side of the Tokyo substation." Minamoto said

"Well what are we waiting for then Minamoto as I want to relax and read old geezer magazines?" Kaoru replied

"Alright let's move." Minamoto replied back

Minamoto unlocked the children limiters which transformed them into Level 7 espers. Aoi then used her Level 7 Displacement Teleportation to teleport herself. Minamoto, Kaoru and Shiho into the substation before Kaoru could act perversely towards Aoi. Before long they could see another 4 low level espers rushing and using their Level 3 airkinesis on Minamoto and the children who were caught off guard and blasted them into the wall.

"To think that n the B.E. special esper team known as children could be caught off guard." Gang leader said

The Criminal esper gang then ran off down the red subway line which led towards the Tokyo tower station. Minamoto then turned around to the shocked children Kaoru, Aoi and Shiho before saying "To think that three Level 7 espers can't apprehend a low level criminal esper gang."

"Well if had not teleport into the subway Minamoto then my Psychokinesis would have already finished this mission." Kaoru replied

"Don't Kaoru as it my turn to step to the plate." Shiho replied

Shiho then used her level 7 Psychometry on ground to read movements of the fleeing esper gang before quickly shouted "They current heading down the red line which leads to Tokyo tower station."

"And here I thought by now that we could relax as normal 10 year old girls!" Aoi shouted

Moments later the Tokyo police arrived and had already cordon off area around the Tokyo tower station. Dozens of police cars and offices with their 9mm pistol draw had also already set up checkpoints and a perimeter around the cordon off area along with two B.E.B.E.L gunships echo 00 and echo 01 which was requested by the onsite Tokyo police captain.

"B.E.B.E.L control this is gun ship echo 00 we are currently picking up an unknown flying object heading down the flight path of cordon off area" 2nd pilot said

"This B.E.B.E.L control echo 00 and echo 01 you are to Intercept and if necessarily use lethal force on this unknown flying object." Operate replied

"Roger that B.E.B.E.L control we begin intercept now." 1st 00 & 01 pilot replied back

The fire dragon of darkness was still flying on the flight path which passed Tokyo tower station just as Shadow saw two B.E.B.E.L gunships forming an interception formation. Shadow then order his fire dragon of darkness to halt and wait for the approving gunships to arrive but they did not after wait long as gunship had already blocked the flight path of fire dragon of darkness with their weapons pointing directly at Shadow.

"This an restricted airspace and you are to immediately turn around or we shoot down with deadly force." 2nd 00 & 01 pilot shouted

"Master it seems that they threatening to shoot us down." Fire dragon said

"Hello Gunships I am the beautiful and stunning 3WA Trouble Consultant Shadow and a member of the lovely angel who is generally known as the Dirty Pair! Shadow shouted

Meanwhile inside of west Tokyo substation and underneath the red line Minamoto and the children Kaoru, Aoi and Shiho were already engaged in combat with the Criminal esper gang. Minamoto was firing his tranquilizer gun, Kaoru was using her Level 7 Psychokinesis, Shiho was using her Level 7 Psychometry on ground to read the enemy numbers and movements which Aoi then used her Level 7 Teleportation to teleport behind and know the esper gang members.

"You better give up as not even the children now deal with all of us together which equal that of a Level 12 esper" gang leader said

"It seemed that you have never before faced three 10 year old level 7 espers." Minamoto replied

"Come Aoi and Shiho it time we show them that you should never best with children!" Kaoru shouted

Back above took tower station airspace B.E.B. echo 00 gunship had already been shot down by roar of fire storm with the blazing gunship barely missing Tokyo tower by mere inches. The other gunship echo 01 which had a full crate C4 on board hope fired on both Shadow and the fire dragon by using its hellfire missiles and twin mounted machine guns.

"Die!" both 01 pilots shouted

Shadow however raised her deflector shield to block both the incoming hellfire missiles and the bullets which came from twin mounted machine gun. The fire dragon of darkness then flew alongside echo 01 gunship with an on-board B.E.B.E.L soldiers mounting and firing its side M-60 machine gun however Shadow quickly Jedi jumped onto the gunship and within second had already sliced the gunship inner fuel tank along with only B.E.B.E.L using her duel green and yellow lightsaber before she re jumped back onto the fire dragon of darkness just as gunship set blaze.

"This is how a beautiful and charming Jedi master gets things done." Shadow said

"Remember master that you are a striker witch and not a Jedi master despite having ex Padawan Ahsoka Tano duel lightsaber and who currently your wife." Fire dragon replied

"it imposable for to have a wife as I am only a 10 year old girl and anyway fire dragon who is this Ahsoka Tano you mentioned! Shadow shouted

"Master it seems that since you revert back into a child during defending of Britannia from the Neuroi and due to fact that you changed and remained 10 year old girl after reliving the spiritual absolution power you have forgotten about your marriage to Ahsoka Tano when you were both forced into the fairy tale universe." Fire dragon said

Shadow however still demand to know about Ahsoka Tano however before the fire dragon of darkness could reply it became shocked as the already blazing echo 01 B.E. gunship suddenly clashed and destroyed the Tokyo tower station entrance. Immediately after it clashed the C4 within the echo 01 gunship exploded causing extreme collateral damage due to many buildings and cars being destroyed ain thee explosion with streets themselves littered with debris from building and cars along with the Tokyo police within cordon off area.

"Master if your fellow lovely angel teammates Kei and Yuri who here than your reputation as the dirty pair would have likely increased." Fire dragon said

"They should have never tried to violate a beauty and sexy female like myself with their pathetic weaponry." Shadow replied

Back inside the west Tokyo substation and inside of red line tunnel Minamoto and Children had finely took down low level esper gang expect for their leader who was currently trapped in Kaoru Level 7 Psychokinesis. Aoi then used her Level 7 Teleportation to teleport directly in front of the wanted esper criminal before she then placed hands cuffs on him with Minamoto re locking the children limiters which transform them back into Level 4 espers.

"Are mission as finely been competed." Aoi said

"That right as Aoi your breasts will be mind." Kaoru replied

"Am sorry Kaoru but right you can't let your pervert ways towards women surface as we still have to take this prisoner to the esper prison." Minamoto replied

"You know Minamoto if Kiriko Suma was not are supervisor then we would request that you became our new supervisor." Aoi replied back

Night dawn over the north east Tokyo were civilians were all peaceful asleep but peace did not last long as a dozens B.E.B.E.L transporter and most of the Tokyo police arrived at scène with Tokyo swat team following close behind . Over 5000 B.E.B.E.L and police personal including the Tokyo swat team stormed towards the small Tokyo Inn.

"B.E.B.E.L control we are current approving the location to where a non esper criminal is located." Captain said

"This B.E.B.E.L control you are to apprehend the non esper target but be advised due to this being a non esper target and despite multiple requests from Tokyo police chief none of our esper will be assisting you in this mission." Operate replied

To be continued


	2. Worry Not! The Tower of BABEL Soars

A/N: Warning- this Chapter and future chapters may contain Yuri senses

Worry Not! The Tower of B.A.B.E.L. Soars 2!

After Minamoto became the children's new supervisor He allowed the girls to move into his apartment each with their own room but the relationship between them was still everything but good. Kaoru had already allowed her pervert ways towards women take over as she had already firmly touched Aoi and Shiho breasts. Minamoto however saw the children watching the nightly Tokyo news channel which was live on scene at north east of Tokyo were currently Over 5000 B.E.B.E.L and police personal were rushing towards the small Tokyo Inn with the Tokyo swat team still behind them.

"I am currently reporting live from north east of Tokyo and as you can see behind me both the B.E.B.E.L and Tokyo police personal are preparing to storm the small Tokyo Inn were it believed that the criminal who caused extreme collateral damage around the Tokyo tow station area is located." New reporter said

Minamoto then turned off the T.V but children became upset that they could no longer watch the action unfold. They then disobey their new supervisor Minamoto and gathered around in a circle as Kaoru used her Level 4 Psychokinesis to pin Minamoto against the wall.

"At least we can allow the non esper section of B.E.B.E.L to deal with Non espers." Kaoru said

"Kaoru hopeful when your older your pervert habits towards women would have disappeared." Aoi replied

"But come Kaoru and Aoi let's go head to my room and leave Minamoto to watch TV by himself." Aoi replied

"Wait! Where are you girls going?" Minamoto said

Shadow laid topless and a sleep in room 10 of the small Tokyo inn with her duel lightsabers next to on the left hand side table. Over 100 B.E.B.E.L personal and the Tokyo swat team stormed into room 10 with two swat teams jumping on top of Shadow before rubbing her exposed gigantic breasts.

"Get off me you pervert male species! Shadow shouted

Shadow quickly glad and stabbed the two Tokyo swat members with her duel green and yellow lightsabers before she then jumped out of her bed and place her lightsabers in a battling formation. The swat team and the B.E.B.E.L personal open fired but Shadow witches ears and tail came out as he raised a deflector shield to block the incoming fire.

"It's Impossible that a normal human can have another set of ears and tail." Swat commander said

"Let tell you pervert male species that I am a striker witch, blazing firestorm" Shadow shouted

Meanwhile only a mile away from the small Tokyo inn was a police command centre which had just been set up. It had few tents, police vehicles and tons of police officials patrolling throughout of the police command centre. B.E.B.E.L director Taizō then arrived at police command centre before heading inside the main command tent were the Tokyo police chief was waiting.

"So what information do you have on this non esper criminal?" Taizō said

"I am just bringing universal record on screen now." Operate said

Name: Shadow

Age 17/ currently 10

Born: year 1946- Britannia city

Gender-male/currently female

Service record: an ex 501st joint fighter wing member, a Fairy tale member, an ex-wing commander of the 501st joint fighter wing, an ex-angel brigade member and a 3WA Trouble.

"Come in command post we need back…"? Shouted

"Chief we have lost contact with the personal who stormed the Tokyo Inn." operate said

"We must do something director Taizō as it seems by long service history that she is no original human." Police chief replied

"Very well I dispatch five B.E.B.E.L gunships and place the children on standby readiness." Taizō replied

The news channels were still covering the event as many civilians throughout japan were watching the night news. Four newly arrived Tokyo police Lenco BearCat was heading towards the small Tokyo in with over 4,000 B.E.B.E.L and police personal moving behind the four Lenco BearCat. Have only a few meters an awakening fire Shadow jumped of window located within room 10 with her duel green and yellow lightsabers already in a battling formation as she clocked by her black awakening fire aqua.

"I hope you perverts have had a good look by my exposed gigantic breasts because it will be last thing you ever see, roar of the firestorm!" Shadow shouted

Shadow then suddenly unleashed a roar of the firestorm in which she quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of black awakening fire flames from her mouth which easily blasted the four Lenco BearCat into four nearby buildings just as they exploded. The now exposed 4,000 B.E.B.E.L and police personal open fired but Shadow easily blocked by rising her deflector shield before using her super human speed to get in close to personal before she then start attacking using her duel green and yellow lightsabers.

"Dam it we need more back up!" A few captain shouted

"This is base commands we have already dispatch five gunships to your location." Operate said

Shortly later five B.E.B.E.L gunships arrived as their hellfire missiles struck directly on top of Shadow which in turn made the remaining 3,000 personal were cheering at their victory just as two builds explode due to the Lenco BearCat.

"Fire spirits hear my call, I Summon thee, come forth the fire dragon of darkness!" Shadow shouted

The cheering however was soon shortly lived as a awakening fire ball exploded with Shadow on fire of darkness flying high into sky and facing directly at the incoming five gunships while being shot at from the ground.

"Let's end this quickly as I hate all of pervert male species out there." Shadow said

"Master I know that you are angry about them forcing you to expose your gigantic breasts and for fact that you were violate but should just not retreat for now before they sent their special esper known as the children." Fire dragon replied

"No! I won't stop until any males' species on planet is dead!" Shadow shouted

Shadow charged forwards on his fire dragon of darkness as five B.E.B.E.L gunships open fired with hellfire missile and machine guns but again Shadow blocked incoming fire by raising his deflector shield. The fire dragon of darkness was twisting and turning left, right, up and, down as Shadow sliced up the gunship one by one using her duel green and yellow lightsabers.

"We need children ASAP as were going down." Echo 04 pilots said

Minamoto had already unlocked the children's limiters with them transformed into Level 7 espers before Aoi used her Level 7 Displacement Teleportation to teleport her, Minamoto, Kaoru and Shiho to the battle field just as saw the five B.E.B.E.L Ships clashing and blowing up another five builds causing major collateral damage.

"Quickly Kaoru use your Psychokinesis to bring him down." Minamoto said

"…." Kaoru replied

"It not good Minamoto she loves struck after staring at Shadow's gigantic breasts." Aoi and Shiho replied back

Shiho Then used her Level 7 Psychometry on ground to detect Shadow's moment which allowed Aoi to allowed Aoi to use her level 7 Displacement Teleportation to teleport Shadow directly to ground and Minamoto shouted at Kaoru she finely used her Psychokinesis to pin Shadow against the wall however she was using at power of a level 2 esper.

"You know Kaoru I would love for you to rub my breasts firmly but right now It time for me to say goodbye." Shadow said

Shadow then transcended into her spiritual absolution form with the appearance consisting of a short light apron, tied behind shadow's neck and back, worn over her bare chest, and thus revealing most of her gigantic breasts from the front and side, paired with dark panties, exposing much of her buttocks, and long stockings reaching to the middle parts of her thighs. Adorned by wings of an Angel before she broke free of Kaoru level 2 Psychokinesis and flew off high into the skies with Minamoto still shouting at Karou for her only using her Psychokinesis to an equivalent of a level 2 esper.

"I swear one day she will be mine." Kaoru said

"Karou you know that she a criminal and were the B.E.B. special esper team known as the children." Aoi replied

To be continued


	3. Beautiful Spring Scenery! Go Go Pretty H

A/N: Warning- this Chapter and future chapters may contain Yuri senses

Beautiful Spring Scenery! Go Go Pretty High-School Girl

The children's supervisor Minamoto was angrily summoned to director Taizō office. He entered Taizō office however he confronted by a very angered Taizō as he looked at the massive pile of claim forms due to extreme collateral damage caused at north east of north. Taizō finely slapped his hand down on table staring down at Minamoto.

"Minamoto! Explain to me why Karou failed to apprehend Shadow who is a wanted Non esper criminal!" Taizō shouted

"Am sorry director but it seems that her pervert ways towards women was cause as even now she still love struck after seeing Shadow's exposed gigantic breasts." Minamoto said

"Dam it as have seen how much complaints and clams forms we relived due to the extreme collateral damage that causes when trying to apprehend Shadow." Taizō replied

"Well I could around up the children director Taizō and hunt this wanted Non esper criminal called Shadow." Minamoto replied back

"No! As right now I have another mission for you which is to help our Naomi Umegae a Level 6 psychokinetic otherwise known as Wild Cat who still having trouble controlling her powers while out in the field!" Taizō shouted

The National Police Agency was located in nice peaceful place but however the peace was short lived as the wild cat Naomi Umegae along with her field leader Ichirō Tanizaki was chasing down another low level esper. While trying to stop the low esper however Naomi again had trouble controlling her Level 6 psychokinetic along with her Psychic Stun Subjection Techniques as she stunned almost every person within the area of the National Police Agency expect for the fleeing low level esper.

"Naomi you need to learn to control your powers!" Ichirō shouted

"Please stop shouting as I am trying my hardest to control my powers." Naomi cried out

Above them and heading down the flight path towards the National Police Agency was Shadow who was flying on her fire dragon of darkness. Fire dragon of darkness was looking down and saw that Naomi Umegae was having control her powers as she also started to misfire her Level 6 Psychokinesis.

"Master I know that it dangerous if landed right outside of the National Police Agency but seems that an 16 year old female esper is having trouble controlling what I believe to her Level6 Psychokinesis." Fire dragon said

"Alright fire dragon of darkness I understand but make sure that you are ready to swoop as soon as glad hold of her." Shadow replied

"Understood Master I swoop as soon had to glad hold of her." Fire dragon replied back

Naomi's field leader had almost place his left hand onto the out of control Naomi but instead he touched Shadow shoulder as she jumped down and landed direct between both Naomi and Ichirō.

Meanwhile the streets of the main city were almost like a ghost town as the civilians fled from an esper called Naomi Umega who still had trouble controlling her Psychokinesis. Above the skies of the main city however Shadow with her witches ears and tail already out was flying on her fire dragon of Darkness.

"Fire dragon of darkness is that not another member of the B.E.B.E.L'S esper team." Shadow said

"Yes master she is a member of B.E.B.E.L and a level 6 esper but for some reason she is having trouble controlling her Psychokinesis." Fire dragon replied

"If that is case then fire dragon I suppose we can help out as after all I am the beauty of B.E.B.E.L." Shadow replied

Two B.E.B.E.L transporters landed down near the out control Naomi with dozens of B.E.B.E.L soldiers dismounting and heading towards Naomi. The lead captain however fired his tranquiller gun which was made for an esper. Instantly after being hit by the Tranquiller around Naomi fell asleep but before the B.E.B.E.L soldiers could get closer to her the fire dragon of darkness swooped down with Shadow lifting the sleeping Naomi onto back of the fire dragon.

"Let's Load up and move out as we need to report the kidnapping of Naomi." Captain shouted

Above the skies of the Tokyo bay a B.E.B.E.L transporters was heading back towards B.E.B.E.L HQ. Inside of the B.E.B.E.L transporter the special esper team called the children were all looking out of port windows still reeling over the answer that director Taizō gave.

"Why can't our director just allow her to join our team?" Kaoru said

"I don't know Karou but in the end it's up to director Taizō to decide were or not a person can join." Kashiwagi replied

"But Commander does he not relived that she would better with us then left to her own devices." Aoi shouted

"I feel the same way but right now we must find and rescue Naomi." Shiho said

Inside of an abandon training camp which was located within an unknown area of Japan Naomi had already woke up but only to find inside of small room. The door of room opened as Shadow walked in and still had her witches eras and tail out. Suddenly Naomi unleashed a Level 3 Psychokinesis but she quickly entered her awakening fire with her awakening fire qua easily blocking Psychokinesis.

"Clam down Naomi! I only want to help you control your Psychokinesis." Shadow shouted

"So an escapee who escaped and destroyed the esper prison wants to help control my Psychokinesis." Naomi said

"That right Naomi and now please can you allow me to help you control your Psychokinesis as I am only looking out for fellow women." Shadow replied

"Very Well then Shadow and why not start our training right now." Naomi replied back

Back in the main city centre the streets were now filled with police as Police Commissioner Sannomiya had already ordered a police cordon around the last know location of Naomi. The police Commissioner looked on as a B.E.B.E.L transporter ship landed down with temporary commander Kashiwagi and the children de mounting and heading towards the Commissioner.

"Don't worry Temporary commander Kashiawagi as no one has got pass our Cordon." Sannomiya said

"Shino please you use your Psychometry to find out what happen here." Kashiawagi said

"Roger that Kashiawagi." Shino replied

"Kaoru and Aoi can you search the surrounding areas and rooftops to see if there is anything information to were Shadow has taken Naomi." Kashiawagi said

"Roger that Kashiawagi," they replied back

The police commissioner looked on as Shino was using her Level 4 Psychometry on the ground. Aoi was also using her Displacement Teleportation to teleport both her and Kaoru quickly around the surrounding areas and rooftops with Karou using her level 4 Psychokinesis to blasted away rocks and dirt.

"You found anything Shino." Kashiawagi said

"Yes Kashiwagi it seems that yet again Naomi was unable to fully control her powers which forced the lead captain to fire a tranquiller gun at Naomi. The B.E.B.E.L soldiers could not get any closer to Naomi as the fire dragon swoop down with Shadow lifting the sleeping Naomi onto back of the fire dragon.

Inside of the shooting of the abandon training camp Naomi was slowly beginning to control her Psychokinesis. Naomi was getting closer and closer to Shadow everyone minute as Shadow herself was pointing at targets for Naomi to hit.

"Alright Naomi its time you try and hit three moving targets as this will increase your accuracy and concentration." Shadow said

"Ok Master brings it on as I can take down hundred targets." Naomi replied

"You don't have to call me Master Naomi as I am only helping you to control your out of control Psychokinesis." Shadow replied

Back above the skies of Japan the B.E.B.E.L transporter was heading towards the unknown area were Shadow and Naomi were located. Inside of the B.E.B.E.L transporter temporary commander Kashiwagi gathered all of the children into a circle much to the anger of Kaoru, Aoi and Shiho.

"Why are we in this circle as I was happily reading a gravure idol magazine?" Kaoru said

"It's because at this time we still unsure if she has hurt Naomi and if it case then may be have you to force or even kill him." Kashiwagi replied

"There is no need for now Kashiwagi as I doubt that he would even think about hurting Naomi!" Aoi shouted

Then All of sudden the B.E.B.E.L transporter was trapped inside of a Psychokinesis. Temporary commander Kashiwagi then unlocked the children limiters which transform them into Level 7 esper. Aoi then used her Displacement Teleportation to teleport both Karou and Shiho out of B.E.B.E.L only to find them landed in an unknown area of japan.

"Hey show yourself as the children wishes to pay." Shiho said

"So how did you like my Psychokinesis Kaoru?" Naomi replied

Then just as the temporary commander Kashiwagi came out Shadow's fire dragon of darkness landed down with Naomi jumped off and to the ground. The children as they saw Shadow with her witches ears and tail out.

"I see that she help you control your Psychokinesis Naomi." Karou said

"That right and because of that I won't allow you to take him in even if I have to turn on B.E.B.E.L." Naomi replied

"Don't worry Naomi as the children want her to join them." Kashiwagi replied back

"No! I will never join B.E.B.E.L." Shadow shouted

Kashiwagi then threw shadow her duel green and yellow lightsabers along with her 3WA Trouble Consultant id. Shadow however thanked the children but she start to take off from the location. Kashiwagi on other hand shouted "Shadow please join them as we need a member like you in B.E.B.E.L." Shadow suddenly landed down as both Naomi and Kaoru rushed up and hugged him.

"Very well I will join the children however Kashiwagi don't forget that my beauty and charm can't be tame." Shadow smirked

To be continued….


	4. Beware Unpreparedness! You Wouldn't Norm

A/N: Warning- this Chapter and future chapters may contain Yuri senses

Beware Unpreparedness! You Wouldn't Normally Enter, Would You

The B.E.B.E.L HQ was in chaos as Anti-espers exploded an underground entrance before storm direct into the HQ. Most HQ personal were lockdown B.E.B.E.L base throughout of Tokyo and esper were also away on different mission. The recalled special esper team known as the Hound rushed towards the medic bay were Minamoto, Aoi and Shiho were still recovering from the fire dragon of darkness attack with the Team itself consisted of Akira and Hatsune along with new supervisor called Keiko.

Meanwhile flying North West of Tokyo and above a lock down heavy guard B.E.B.E.L airbase was the fire dragon of darkness. On the fire dragon of darkness however were both Shadow and Kaoru who were looking at the B.E.B.E.L airspace with Kaoru herself lying down on Shadow's lap. The confused fire dragon of darkness then turned to Shadow.

"I see that you two are now a proper couple but Master why we at a B.E.B.E.L when you both are wanted them and by the national police agency." Fire dragon said

"Quiet simple because we're going to steal a B.E.B.E.L transporter and Infiltrate the B.E.B.E.L HQ." Shadow replied

"Well then my lover let begin our operation." Kaoru said

Two soldiers were guarding the lockdown B.E.B.E.L airspace but before long both Shadow and Kaoru were holding hands as they jumped down directly in front of soldiers from a now disappeared fire dragon of darkness. A guard then shouted "Halt!" Shadow then wimp out his 3WA Trouble Consultant.

"I am the 3WA tubule Consultant Shadow and I am requesting to enter this airspace." Shadow said

"Am sorry but due anti-espers this base is current on lockdown and apart from that I have never heard of the 3WA." Soldiers 2 replied

"It seems that they refuse us entry ." Kaoru said

Kaoru then used her Level 4 Psychokinesis to pin both soldiers against the bases gates before Shadow then drew her duel green and yellow lightsabers before placing either lightsabers directly near the two soldiers' necks with her saying "So let ME ask you again, what your answer is!"

Meanwhile the B..E.B.E.L HQ was still in dire chaos as Battle between B.E.B.E.L personal and Anti-espers raged throughout and on every floor of the B.E.B.E.L. The hounds Keiko, Akira and Hatsune had just arrived at medic with 100 anti-espers behind them. Minamoto and remaining children Aoi and Shiho were already preparing to rescue director Taizō.

" So it's true that Karou as betrayal B.E.B.E.L and its very best esper team known as the children to be with a wanted non esper criminal." Hatsune said

"That is right Hatsune but we are hoping that she will return back to us even if means a non esper director Taizō would have to join us though right now we need to figure a way out of here in order so we can rescue ." Aoi replied

"Say Minamoto could Aoi not just teleport us out of here." Minamoto said

Shiho the used her Level 4 Psychometry on ground to detect enemies number and their movements before she then said "It impossible has they are current 100 anti-esper outside of door along with multiple bombs laying all around the door."

"Dam it Minamoto why did you have to destroy the only device which can unlock their limiters!" Keiko said

"Well at least their safe." Minamoto replied

"Hey why is a B.E.B.E.L transporter heading directly towards us?" Akira said

"I don't know but best get behind cover right now!" Aoi, Shiho and Hatsune shouted

Minamoto, Aoi, Shiho, Keiko, Akira and Hatsune all jumped behind cover as a B.E.B.E.L transporter easily clashed though the medic bay windows before bashing though the medic bay doors however the result of clash forced the multiple explosives to exploded destroying the B.E.B.E.L transporter and caused some collateral damage within that floor just as Shadow with her witches ears and tail already out along with her duel green and yellow lightsabers and closely follow my Karou in a now destroyed medic bay.

"I see that you two are now an official Yuri couple but regardless you are both luck that we have not apprehend you for causing major collateral damage to the B.E.B.E.L HQ's Medic bay and for a fact that your wanted criminals ." Akira said

"Well at least we find broke out of the medic bay." Shadow replied

"O but don't worry am sure that dear director Taizō can fix it!" Kaoru replied back

"It doesn't matter as right now we need to go and recuse director Taizō." Minamoto said

Minamoto with children which including Aoi and Shiho, The esper team know as hounds including Keiko, Akira and Hatsune and the wanted None esper criminals Shadow and Karou storm out of the now destroyed medic bay but they quickly forced behind cover as the elevator docked on the medic bay floor.

"Get ready as I think we got couple." Shadow said

"I can't wait to arrest you both as I can't stand that two girls are together like a normal couple." Keio replied

"You can try but let's see if you can." Kaoru replied back

Just as Karou finish her last words the elevator doors open as dozen armed anti-esper stormed through but Karou used her Level 4 Psychokinesis to catapult Shadow towards the dozen Anti-espers before her witches' ears and tail came out as she used wind magic to spin like a tornado ad used his light sabres to slice and dice the dozen anti-espers.

"Well should we continue or should your director be killed as after all I am a 3WA Trouble Consultant." Shadow said

They headed into the elevator before the elevator doors themselves closed. On Director Floor the anti-esper leader Alpha gathered 40 anti-espers before setting up defences near the exit of the elevator.

"We have nothing fear men as without their limiter UN locker they are just Level 4 espers." Alpha said

"Yer our time is now!" Men shouted

After a short while the elevator stopped as the anti-espers point their weapon directly at the elevator doors. Shiho was using her Level 4 Psychometry to read the enemies numbers and movements with her saying "It no good Aoi if we teleport out now we be caught in their trapped as I reading over 30 anti-espers."

"So what are next move." Aoi said

"Well we could always negotiate with them." Hatsune replied

"Hey Karou you ready to get down and dirty! Shadow shouted

"Sure let's go as after all I can't allow my lover to take all the kills." Karou said

Minamoto, Aoi, Shiho, Keiko, Akira and Hatsune looked on as Shadow witches ears and tail came out as Black flame scrolls began to cover her entire body before Shadow's dark fire hex shinned with Black flames violently erupt from her before it formed and en clocked her in an awakening fire aqua.

The elevator doors then suddenly blow off due to the awaking fire storm which already began to cause lot damage to the B.E.B.E.L HQ. Karou was also sending anti-esper violently into the wall with Keiko yet again turning to both Aoi and Shiho and whispered "do understand now that ever since betraying B.E.B.E.L and getting with the 3WA Trouble Consultant member Shadow who is part of lovely angels who are generally known as the "Dirty Pair."

"Your wrong as the director would never allow her to be banished from B.E.B.E.L especially as still part of the special esper team known as the children." Aoi and Shih replied

The Next day the B.E.B.E.L was mostly destroyed as the maintenance staffs were out the entire B.E.B.E.L HQ. The director floor looked more like the London blitz as debris and bodies laid throughout the floor. Inside of the director office were Minamoto, Aoi and Shiho who director Taizō along with his secretary Oboro summoned to the office.

"Am sorry but as of now Karou is no know a member of B.E.B.E.L and the Yuri couple of Shadow and Karou will official be wanted criminals and their wanted poster will sent to ever enforcement agency." Taizō said

"But why I thought that we were trying to get her to come back to our team." Minamoto replied

"Due to the extreme collateral damage they have already caused and because of the pressure from the police chiefs I had no choice to declare criminals and to announce that the third member of the children will be Naomi who thanks to Shadow is now starting to control her powers." Taizō replied

"No! We want Karou back!" Aoi and Shiho shouted

To be continued


	5. I'll buy That Fight! Right be

A/N: Warning- this Chapter and future chapters may contain Yuri senses

Chapter 5- I'll buy That Fight! Right before Our Classmates

The children commander Minamoto was summon to director's Taizō office still passing the B.E.B.E.L's engineers who was still building the directors floor. A short while later Minamoto made it to director but the director was not very please.

"So my secretary has informed me that the original children members Aoi and Shiho are not getting along well with Kaoru's replacement member Naomi!" Taizō shouted

"That right at moment they don't seem to working as team as they really want Kaoru to return." Minamoto said

"I see but ain't two members of the children Aoi and Shiho starting their first day at school." Taizō replied

Meanwhile Inside of the National Police Agency the police offices and swat were doing joint operation training. The Police commanders however were unaware that high above them was the fire dragon of Darkness with both Shadow and Karou looking down at the National Police Agency as they were holding hands.

"Master why are we at the National Police Agency." Fire dragon said

"It's because it time we pay the visit as after all we to know why according to this wanted poster as bounty is 250,000." Shadow replied

"But if we attack then won.t your bounty increase." Fire dragon replied back

"Well what are we waiting for as it time we party!" Karou shouted

As the fire dragon of darkness landed on the roof of the National Police Agency with the roof itself cleared of all police personal. The fire dragon of darkness disappeared just as Shadow's witches' ears and tail disappeared with both Shadow and Karou already had jumped from the fire dragon of Darkness.

"So what is the plan my darling." Karou said

"It simple we storm the place and ask the police chief to de classified us as wanted." Shadow replied

While two children members Aoi, Shiho had just entered classroom 2-B were the other students including Chisato and Masaru was looking at their new classmates but Masaru himself was looking at Aoi and Shiho limiters.

"Hey Aoi and Shiho I don't how you got in here but if you have limiters then that means your esper level is above 3!" Masaru said

"Enough Masaru as we must welcome them as new student to our school!" Chisato shouted

"Alright please take your seats next to Masaru and Chisato." Mary said

"Yes Miss Mary!" Aoi and Shiho shouted

Aoi sat down next to Masaru and Shiho sat next to Chisato but Masaru was still unpleased that above Level 3 espers were attending the school. The teacher Mary tried to begin a lesson but Masaru was still staring at Aoi and Shiho.

"I don't care if never get this class started as I hate to be in class as above Level 3 espers." Masaru said

Meanwhile the National Police Agency was in chaos as both Shadow and Karou were batting against the police and swat personal. Inside the National Police Agency Shadow and Karou ha just made to the police chiefs floor with Karou shouting "Out of my way." As Karou used Level 4 Psychokinesis to throw the entire swat team which was in front of them into the wall Shadow witches ears and tail came out as she used her wing magic to move at Jedi speed and at same time was slicing up ton of police officers using her Duel green and yellow lightsabers as they were nearing the police chief office.

"We must really be so wanted for us to get this much attention." Shadow said

"Well after this we could always become mercenaries." Karou replied

Back at the school Aoi, Shiho along with their fellow classmates Chisato and Masaru head into the playground but before long a B.E.B.E.L transporter landed down and as the ramp lowered the Children's supervisor Minamoto along with the children third member Naomi de board the B.E.B.E.L transporter.

"Well were guesting that we have permission to skip the rest of this school day as it's seems you have a mission for us to do." Aoi and Shiho said

"That right I have the permission note here but for now please board the transporter for a de belifing." Minamoto replied

"Hope to see you at school tworrow Aoi and Shiho!" Chisato shouted

Shortly later the children Aoi, Shiho and Naomi along with their supervisor Minamoto boarded the B.E.B.E.L transporter ship as the ramp began to close as it took off from the school and headed towards the National Police Agency. Inside of the B.E.B.E.L transporter Aoi, Shiho and Naomi who were sat down looked at their supervisor Minamoto as he prepare to de belief the children.

"Can we get on with the belifing now?" Naomi said

"Of course and early today we relived reports that the wanted Yuri couple Shadow and Karou is at this moment attacking the National Police Agency but as yet we are unsure about their objective." Minamoto replied

"Dam it why would they attack the National Police Agency but the better question what is our mission!" Aoi shouted

"Our mission is to append Shadow and Karou before we then transporter them to the esper prison." Minamoto said

"Well Minamoto are you to going to unlock our limiters." Shiho replied

Meanwhile back at the National Police Agency and with floor of throughout of Agency littered with dead bodies both Shadow and Karou had made to police chief office. Karou turned to Shadow and said "So how do we get the police chief to help us." Shadow grimed before replying "Wait outside for few minutes Karou and allow me to handle this."

Shadow transcended into her spiritual absolution form with the appearance consisting of a short light apron, tied behind shadow's neck and back, worn over her bare chest, and thus revealing most of her gigantic breasts from the front and side, paired with dark panties, exposing much of her buttocks, and long stockings reaching to the middle parts of her thighs. Adorned by wings of an Angel Just as she entered the police chiefs office.

"Hey police chief do want your way with me." Shadow said

"Yer I really want my way with you." Police chief replied

"Well come get me." Shadow replied

Shadow places the police chief head in between her gigantic breasts as she said "Please we mustn't as I am wanted criminal." The seduce Police chief replied "Don't worry as I will make sure that your no longer wanted Criminals." Karou headed in just as Shadow pushed the police onto the floor with the police chief himself still seduce by Shadow.

"So are we now no longer wanted criminals." Karou said

"We are Hunni but does it really take just a matter of seconds to seduce these pervert male species." Shadow replied

"I don't know hunni but we could always become mercenaries right now!" Kaoru shouted

That Night the B.E.B.E.L landed down just outside of the National Police Agency but as supervisor Minamoto and the children Aoi, Shiho and Naomi de board the transporter by the lowered ramp the two police office outside of the National Police Agency said "Am sorry but by the police chief orders we are unable to allow to enter the National Police Agency."

"What! We are on an important mission for B.E.B.E.L." Minamoto said

"You may be from B.E.B.E.L but like I we said before we are unable to allow entrance due to we orders from police chief." Police 1 & 2 replied

"I wonder why he refused us entrance into the National Police Agency." Naomi replied back

Unaware to them however and inside of the police chief office the police chief himself was still seduced by Shadow as he had just finished wiping Shadow and Karou data from National police and whispered "They you go my darling Shadow the last part as been compete and as of today you will no longer be wanted criminal." instantly after however he place his left hand onto the lower part of his body and as he pull his hand away he saw small amount of blood of it. He looked down and saw that a hidden stab wound as open up.

"I see it true then Shadow that you don't like to be touched by men." Police chief whispered

The police chief then collapsed onto the floor and despite dozens of police offices rushing in the police chief died instantly due to amount blood which had already leak out of the hidden stab wound.

To be continued


End file.
